


I'll steal your heart, you'll steal mine

by melroihag



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Poetry, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melroihag/pseuds/melroihag
Summary: Killian proposes to Emma through poetry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for this. I'm crap at poetry but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. Let me know what you think!

Killian’s poem to Emma:

 

Let’s commit the perfect crime,  
I’ll steal your heart and  
you’ll steal mine

I know you’re the Sheriff  
and you love it too,  
but I also know  
there’s a little pirate in you

Of all the treasures in all the world,  
of all the rubies and even a pearl,  
one thing is for certain,  
my beautiful girl

The Saviour you are  
and a Princess you may be,  
but I know you, Emma Swan,  
and I want you to marry me.

So let’s be outlaws,  
bandits together,  
will you do me the honour  
of being my greatest treasure?

 

————————————————————————————————

Emma’s poem to Killian:

 

Devilishly handsome Pirate you are,  
with your piercing blue eyes  
and fading scar

In answer to your proposal,  
it’s a yes from me,  
But I hope for your sake,  
you first asked my father and Henry

In any realm, any time,  
I don’t need to worry,  
Because we both know we’ll find each other,  
there’s no need to hurry

The dashing rapscallion, a lieutenant  
and Captain Hook,  
I wonder how many other fair maidens,  
know you’re an exceptional cook?

None of that matters though,  
can’t you see? True Love, our love,  
lasts for all eternity.

You’re my best friend, my soulmate,  
my partner in crime,  
I’ve stolen your heart  
and you solely have mine.


End file.
